De Domingos Holgazanes y Desayunos Interrumpidos
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su peor enemigo, ese alguien de seguro hubiera terminado plantado contra un muro de concreto con una o dos costillas rotas. " VERDES


De Domingos Holgazanes y Desayunos Interrumpidos.

-Butch x Buttercup -

Edad: 25

Advertencia: Sexo explícito, malas palabras.

 **OneShot**

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga y beta;_ ** _Lady-Of-The-Death_**.

.

.

.

El techo de tejas claras y madera vieja de aquel departamento, estratégicamente ubicado en la cercanía de los mejores pubs y restaurantes del centro de Townsville, le hicieron darse cuenta que lejos estaba de cierta casa blanca y futurística ubicada en los suburbios de la ciudad.

Con pesadez Buttercup se levantó de la cama. Se deshizo con descuido del brazo enroscado a su cintura, escuchando el gemido que emitió como queja el cuerpo a su lado que aplastaba el colchón y arrugaba las sábanas. Luego de una queja y balbucear algo inentendible, Butch continuó roncando al igual que un motor de tractor viejo.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su peor enemigo, ese alguien de seguro hubiera terminado plantado contra un muro de concreto con una o dos costillas rotas. Ese fue su primer pensamiento del día mientras a muy duras penas abría un ojo tras otro, adaptándolos a la luz de la mañana. Era domingo, un día que para la mediana de las hermanas Utonium no significaba nada especialmente bueno ni nada especialmente malo. Lo positivo del primer día de la semana era poder dormir hasta después del medio día (como lo había hecho hoy) sin preocupación alguna. Lo malo era que el día acabaría en pocas horas y luego comenzaría el lunes; un día que digamos no estaba en su lista de "Días Favoritos" por llamarlos de alguna forma.

Envuelta en una camisilla negra y unas bragas verdes que no podrían considerarse ni muy audaces ni de abuelita, se dirigió al lavabo. Con algo de sueño adherido a sus párpados tomó el dentífrico, untándolo perezosamente sobre su cepillo de dientes.

Una vez más despabilada y lúcida se dirigió a la pequeña cocina ubicada en el centro de aquel departamento de tres ambientes. En su camino pudo notar el sin fin de objetos abarrotados en aquel pequeño rincón: Calcetines, ropa - ya sea suya o de Butch-, discos, revistas, zapatos, videojuegos, guantes de boxeo y cualquier chuchería que se puedan imaginar la tenían desparramada sobre el piso o sobre los pocos muebles que habían decidido comprar.

Butch había querido amueblar completamente el departamento, pero después de todo no tenía la más mínima intención de pagar un centavo por los muebles. Para su inmensa decepción, luego de gastar todo el dinero que habían ahorrado comprando aquella televisión de pantalla gigante, unos parlantes inmensos y el PlayStation 4 sólo quedó lo suficiente como para algunas sillas y una mesa mediana.

Prioridades son prioridades, ¿no?

Al igual que con los "Días Domingo" - para Buttercup - vivir con Butch tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

Tomó naranjas y unos huevos del refrigerador, con intención de utilizarlos como desayuno mientras deliberaba que tenía de bueno y que tenia de malo vivir con su ex-némesis/contraparte/mejor amigo/esposo. Y Buttercup siendo Buttercup, empezó recordando lo malo o lo que le molestaba del Ruff moreno.

Primero que nada, Butch era un cerdo. Simple y sencillamente. No que ella no amara a este cerdito con súper poderes ni que ella fuera la fanática numero uno de la limpieza y pulcritud, pero cuando llegaba a casa sudoroso y cubierto de polvo a causa de alguna pelea y se ponía manosear la comida sin siquiera enjuagarse antes las manos, bueno... digamos que le dan ganas de estrangularlo.

Tomó los huevos y los colocó sobre la sartén continuando con su tren de pensamiento.

Otra cosa que le molestaba, ¡era que Butch se apoderaba del baño!, lo cual viniendo de ella, era bastante irónico... Al parecer, creía que una ducha de una hora equivalía a no bañarse el resto de la semana.

Nunca reponía nada. Si se tomaba toda la leche, el muy bastardo dejaba el cartón vacío en la heladera. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso! Ya en más de una ocasión le tocó salir a la tienda a mitad de la noche en búsqueda de una jodida caja de leche por culpa suya.

El muy bribón jamás lavaba su ropa. ¡Incluso una vez descubrió boxers suyos escondidos entre _su_ ropa agrupada para lavar!

Jamás sacaba la basura. Tenía que tomarlo de la oreja para que se dignara a sacar aquella bolsa negra que atraía a la cocina a cuanta alimaña e insecto habitaran su departamento.

De vez en cuando, "tomaba prestado" uno que otro ítem de la tienda. Y cuando decía que lo "tomaba prestado" por supuesto se refería a que lo había tomado sin pagar.

Se gastaba casi todo su sueldo en cosas que no necesitaba y que luego ni siquiera recordaba que tenía.

Era grosero y contestón.

Era tosco.

Tonto.

Bruto y...

Y...

Y fue ahí cuando lo sintió detrás suyo, -pesado y ardiente respirando contra su nuca- revolviendo cada una de las células de la epidermis; erizándola y enderezándola de la sorpresa.

—Buenos días, ardiente esposa— pronunció en una voz grave cargada de lascivas intenciones.

La besó insaciable y pasó sus dientes por nuca y hombros, dejando un trayecto húmedo y tibio. Atrajo su espalda contra su abdomen. Con una mano recorrió sus pechos bajo su camisilla y con la otra la parte baja de su vientre. La sangre le hervía y las piernas empezaban a flaquear, así que no confiando en sí misma apagó la hornalla que estaba utilizando, inclinándose un poco y sintiendo plenamente una dura erección tras de sí.

Este era otro _aspecto malo_ de Butch; era insaciable.

Tenía un apetito sexual casi incontenible y no tenía vergüenza en demostrarlo ni en la habitación ni en lugares públicos. A él le daba completamente igual; contra la pared de algún callejón, contra un árbol o en el baño de algún restaurant... donde sea.

Un aspecto malo... _que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto._

Sentía una mano recorrer su pechos, masajeándolos y estrujándolos suavemente mientras que la otra se había aventurado hasta la zona baja entre sus piernas. La estimulaba introduciendo sus dedos y ejerciendo presión donde más lo necesitaba, haciendo que de su boca emergieran gemidos secos.

La tentaba sin descanso, incrementando su excitación y las ganas de tenerlo dentro.

Cuando Butch la sintió lista para recibirlo la llamó por su nombre, retrayendo su mano de aquella zona lubricada y colocándola sobre su cadera mientras que la otra abandonaba sus pechos y le bajaba las bragas.

Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente alineados cuando la penetró lentamente, gruñendo al sentir que su miembro era deliciosamente comprimido por las paredes internas de su mujer. Buttercup por su parte había dejando escapar un fuerte gemido aferrándose al mostrador al sentir a Butch completamente dentro suyo.

El Ruff verde esperó a que su mujer se adaptara a su tamaño antes de salir de ella, para luego volver a entrar, repitiendo el proceso hasta crear un ritmo constante entre sus embestidas. Lentamente su carga cobraba velocidad, a la par que Buttercup le alcanzaba el paso.

Deleitado por la siempre actitud audaz de su mujer, el moreno le mordió juguetonamente el hombro y la nuca haciendo que ella lo maldijera entre gemidos. Butch por su parte, tomó esto como indicio de que debía aumentar aún más la velocidad, tornando a sus embestidas frenéticas y a los gritos de su mujer incontenibles. Continuaron hasta saciar sus instintos, hasta que sus cuerpos ya no rindieron más, y hasta cuando sintieron la tensión siendo liberada y el orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza.

De seguro los conservadores oídos de cualquiera a 100 metros a la redonda quedarían magullados de por vida.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron el aliento y sus cuerpos se volvieron a sentir articulados, Butch la volteó tomándola en sus brazos para cargarla como a una novia, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja ante un gesto tan caballeroso y tan inusual en él.

—¿Qué? — Inquirió ofendido ante el gesto de su mujer.

—Acabamos de tener sexo.

—Lo sé— respondió con un tono _obvio._

—Al menos déjame recobrar la sensación en las piernas ante de otra tanda.

—Nena, que malpensada eres. Necesitas un baño... y para ser honesto yo también.

Si la mirada que le había dado había sido fue una de escepticismo, la que ahora le dedicaba era de desconfianza pura.

—¿Acaso es tan malo que quiera darme un baño con mi mujer?

Esa cara de inocente no la convencía para nada. Pero esta vez se lo dejaría pasar, después de todo Butch no sólo tenía puntos negativos... Era un excelente compañero de pelea, así como también la escuchaba atentamente y la apoyaba incondicionalmente con cualquier idea que se le ocurriese. Se reía de sus chistes y como nadie comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de que ella dijera palabra alguna al respecto. Y aunque era un jodido calentón- luego de que su relación se volviera seria- jamás volteó a mirar a otra mujer.

Como lo había dicho antes, Butch era un insaciable... una cualidad suya con la que había aprendido a convivir y para ser sincera consigo misma; no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Aquel moreno era su contraparte y si tenía todas esas cualidades positivas y negativas... por algún motivo lo era, ¿no? Después de todo, él había sido creado para "encargarse" de ella.

Sólo que en una tremenda ironía del destino, terminó "encargándose" de ella, de la manera menos esperada.

.

.

.

Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, ansío comentarios! Los favoritos son agradables y los follow a un one-shot no tienen sentido.


End file.
